


12 Kisses

by Heavenly_ais



Series: Sandbar Shorts and Stories [2]
Category: Original Work, Sandbar - Original Series
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Series, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_ais/pseuds/Heavenly_ais
Summary: 12 kisses is a Christmas tradition in the renaissance era! Even if it’s just a high school event.It’s Nathan’s last Madrigal show and his boyfriend has football playoffs in Tampa, or at least he thought...





	12 Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt/Prompt Source:
> 
> OTP Imagine: leaning their foreheads together, completely out of breath after a long kiss

    Nathan sat in the backstage student area at a fairly empty table. It was lunch between Madrigal performances and everyone was happy to have a break. He saw multiple open seats next to friends of his, but he was little off beat at the moment. He really should be excited, it’s his senior year, last Madrigal and he’s the king for the show. He was prepared for the final show of his high school experience and the feeling of a job well done, but there was an absence. 

    His boyfriend wouldn’t be there. They’d only gotten together that year so Teddy had never been to a Madrigal, something that was so dear to Nathan. But, Teddy had commitments too. He was a varsity football player for the school, there was no way he would miss the playoffs so Nathan understood. 

    That doesn’t mean Nathan didn’t cry when Teddy had to leave. But that’s beside the point. 

    He had cried enough these last couple of days, out of stress and a sour mood during Madrigal week. Just as he was about to cut off his thoughts before he teared up again, Cecil walked over and sat next to him. Cecil was the one who had initially set up Nathan and Teddy, but they agreed not to interact too much on campus since Nathan hadn’t told anyone he was gay. 

    “You’re not hiding your mood very well.” She joked, lightly bumping him with her elbow. 

    “Look in the bright side, they’re recording a lot of the show this year, so at least he can see some of it.” She took a bite of her food, waiting to see if Nathan would respond. He didn’t.

    “He wants to be here for you, he’d come to all three shows if he could. You know that.” She said softly. Nathan laughed under his breath and dropped his head. 

    “I know. He has other stuff though that’s more important, I still wish he could be here though.” He traces patterns on the school table top. There’s a pause, the bustle of the styrofoam castle walls and kitchen resound throughout the cafeteria. They continue eating in silence, they get a few confused looks at their sudden companionship.

    Cecil hums, “Make him come to Castle Madrigal.” Nathan laughs.

    “And have him pay $150 for a ticket?”

    “Hey he missed all three of these shows, you deserve some kind of compensation!” They both laugh, the air around seems to lighten.

     “Doors are opening in 5! Places please!” A bustle of costumes and chatter erupts as students exit the student area and enter the castle area. Cecil pats Nathan on the back and stands up. 

    “Chin up, its your last Madrigal. Your parents are sitting in for this one, you never know who else could show up.” Before Nathan can ask what she means by that, Cecil has already joined her friends outside the student area to stand in the greeting line. 

 

    The greeting line started at the cafeteria door, two lines of students stood on either side clapping and bowing as guests entered. At the end stood the king, Nathan, the queen and the princess welcoming people into their ‘castle’. Cecil stood on her tip-toes every so often to look down the line of people, it was obvious she was looking for someone. When she turned to look at Nathan with a devious grin he could tell she had found who she was looking for. Nathan saw him too and his heart skipped a beat. 

    Cecil walked out to escort the two guests, which were Teddy, Nathan’s boyfriend, and his mom. As they approached, Nathan and Teddy exchanged wide smiles. 

    “Now introducing your king, queen and princess.” Cecil said in an English accent, curtsying. The three royalty bowed to their guests, Nathan smiling giddely up at Teddy. And just like that they were lead to their seats and Nathan was left with thoughts running through his head. 

    From them the show processed on, the students singing the songs needed until dinner was served and the royal court was able to sit. Nathan however did not. He quickly made his way to Teddy’s seat, who stood to meet him. His excitement quickly took over and he was immersed in immediate bliss. 

    Nathan put his hands on either side of Teddy’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss, he felt his boyfriend put his hands on his hips and both of them melted into the kiss. He calls faintly hear cheering in the background as they held their kiss for what seemed like hours. When they pulled away they were both panting, wide smiles on their faces as they tested their foreheads together. 

    “Hey, sweet thing.” Teddy whispered. Nathan locked eyes with Teddy as his eyes watered. 

From the center of the royal court’s table Cecil could be heard, “Those are my boys!”

    “I can’t believe you.” Nathan laughed, “You’re skipping out on playoffs for me.” Nathan’s voice cracked as his chest tightened with emotion. He pushed their foreheads closer together, slotting their noses. 

    “You’re way more important to me than that.” Teddy replied, carding a hand through Nathan’s hair. Nathan sniffled and pulled him back into a kiss, the rest of the room at the back of their minds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was enjoyable! My high school choir does a Madrigal feaste every year and I wanted to throw my ocs into the scenario!
> 
> These are to help develop my Sandbar OCs so feel free to suggest any other writing prompts!


End file.
